


The red tower

by Cate_K1812



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Original Fiction, Story, Surreal, dream - Freeform, red tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: I dreamed this last night and it was so real that I just had to share it, even though no-one will probably read it
Kudos: 2





	The red tower

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betat, because I literally wrote it down after just waking up

I was on my way home on a road I’ve been on countless times before. So I was driving over land towards my village when I noticed a small way, leading upwards onto a small hill, that was covered with trees. It was nothing special, considering that there are countless small roads leading into the wooded area on the left hand side of the road.

Yet for some reason I decided to see where this road, paved with gravel led. I gave a turn signal and slowly drove up the way. It wasn’t hard for my car to drive up the hill, yet I wasn’t going very fast. When I was away a good way from the main road I was so familiar with, I saw the top of a building behind the treetops. It looked like an old school building, yet way bigger and castle like and in front of the trees that covered it stood three giant excavators.

And here I noticed that something was truly wrong. Those machines that usually had such a bright yellow, where gray as a mouse, as if a thick layer of dust was completely covering. I thought that a digger would look like this if I used a black and white filter on them. There was no filter though. The display in my car was still read and orange, the ribbon behind my rear view mirror was still green and so were the massive trees behind the machines.

I slowly drove past them and noticed a gate coming up behind the excavators. It was an old, iron gate and it stood open. In front of me was a sign, saying that from this point forward only forestry machines and walkers were allowed. So I stopped my car and turned it off. Up here the small gravel way I had come up, had widened. I was able to park my car with the front toward the gate and still other vehicles were able to get past me and the diggers.

I got out of the car and walked curiously towards the strange building, I have not known about before. I really wondered how I hadn’t heard from it before, considering that my parents and me knew about almost every such place surrounding our home.

Walking closer to the great iron gate I noticed something very strange. Everything seemed to be in shades of gray, just like the machines to my left side.

I stopped walking right in front of the spot where the gate would be if it was closed. To my right hand side was a sign, saying private property and I was no-one to simply intrude onto private property. The building I saw completely now, was just as I had imagined it, when I first had spotted it behind the treetops. It was a giant boarding school like building, remind me of a manor, without towers or such things.

As I usually did with cool or interesting things, I pulled out my phone to take some pictures. Otherwise who would have believed me, that I found this place all covered in shades of gray? The gates were pitch black, the gavel way leading in white with some dark spots. The grass, that was apparently regularly taken care of, was gray, again as if it was completely covered in dust or ashes. When I pointed my phone at the building, nothing was colorful about it. The bricked walls gray, the roof tiles black and darkness behind the countless windows. The wooden blinds by the windows had a medieval pattern on it, stripes that went diagonally upwards and surely once had distinct colors like blue and yellow, but now they where only gray and a bit darker gray.

I switched my camera to wide angle, so I could fit some of the trees in front of the wall into the pictures. Those trees, even on my phone, where still green even though nothing else was.

I was able to take only two or three pictures before I heard the angry voice of a woman. From the strange building a woman, dressed like a strict dormatory lady came running towards me, her hair tide up to a strict bun and her clothes surly would have had some earthly beige color, if she hadn’t been completely gray too.

“Hey! What are you doing here?!” she shouted at me. “This is private property!!”

“Err… yes I know” I replied. “Sorry. I just wanted to take some pictures. Also I didn’t intrude.”

“Get lost!” she barked at me. “You have no business here! This is private property!”

I was confused. She was so determined to get of rid of me, as if I had just stumbled upon a crime scene and she was the murderer not wanting any unnecessary witnesses.

“Alright I’ll leave.” I assured her, while still taking some pictures of all this weirdness. I was glad that, even though I wasn’t able to get the colorful trees on the pic, I at least had the blue sky as evidence, that something was very wrong with this place.

Out of nowhere a man, presumably her husband, appeared. And even though I had already said I would leave and had backed away from the gateway, they were still coming towards me, as if they wanted to make sure I was driving away for certain. They pretty much escorted me back to my car. Even after they had left the property they remained in shades of gray, like the three big excavators by the wayside.

As we walked back to my car I switched my phones camera to the inside cam, to snap some last pictures over my shoulder of the strange building. And what I saw was not making sense at all. I was baffled. On top of the manor like school building, which was only black and gray, stood a giant tower, made of bright red stone, with even more towers, windows and black roofs on the tips. I took pictures and looked around, only now noticing the building that was going up hundreds of meters into the sky, towering over me, the trees and the landscape. One would see this thing from kilometers away?! Why hadn’t I or anyone else noticed it before?! My home was no more than three kilometer from here.

I was speechless and even more baffling was, that the weird couple wasn’t doing anything to prevent me from taking pictures, and not even saying something when I almost fell over my own my feet and stumbled against the man, who was walking in front of me.

The building behind me wasn’t making sense at all. Why was everything black, white and gray inside the walls, yet this tower construction thingy on top was as red as could be?!

The man opened my car door. I hadn’t locked it when I had gotten out, I hadn’t even pulled the keys. How was I supposed to know that I there where people here.

Obediently I got into my car, started the engine and turned it to get back down the way I had come up. In my rear view mirror I was able to see the couple until I was driving around a turn and they and the excavators where swallowed by the dense trees growing on top of the hill. In my right side mirror I was able to see the red tower for a whole while longer.

When I reached the main road again, I stopped before pulling out onto it, pulled my hand break and uncoupled the car. The engine was still running when I got out and looked back up where I had just been. Lush trees on top of a hill, with a white gravel path leading up towards the trees, golden corn fields to both sides of the way and small stripe of long, wild green grass and flowered between the path and the fields. No giant red building, towering above us. I pulled out my phone. The pictures where still there.

Even though I was seeing the evidence on my phone, even the shaky pics I had taken with the inside cam, I already couldn’t believe myself anymore. I looked back up to the hill a couple of times more and back on my phone.

Then I got in my car and drove home.


End file.
